


Ram Down

by ARSONjST



Series: The Clairvoyant and The Illusionist [13]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Stabbing, mind-control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARSONjST/pseuds/ARSONjST
Summary: The plan finally goes into motion. It doesn't go as planned.[part of a series]
Series: The Clairvoyant and The Illusionist [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013421
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Ram Down

**Author's Note:**

> look, people get stabbed, someone gets mind-controlled, it's very gory, I am sorry.

The streets of Manburg bustled around as Wilbur guided Tommy by his sleeve. Merchants talked amicably while waving products while musicians played in every corner. In the shadows, thieves were chased by state guards; everything was moving so quickly. Tommy kept a firm grip on Wilbur as well, even if he wasn’t leading the two.

“Make sure we get to the East side of the stage,” Wilbur said softly as they walked.

“Got it.” Tommy grinned, glancing over to the stage to watch when Tubbo, Quackity, and Technoblade took the stage. He yanked Wilbur into a seat and the two fell silent as the audience cheered, they glanced at once another and mock-clapped as Schlatt entered with a canine grin and a double-handed wave and bow.

“My citizens of the great empire of Manburg!” He shouted and Tommy felt sick already, “there has yet to be a fae’s feather brought to us, many counterfeits have been given and justice has been, well, served.” He made a cut-throat motion, “we will continue our search for the fae, despite the last president’s admittance on keeping them safe. I’ll be honest with you all, I think President Soot or whatever you called him was a bit of an idiot.”

The crowd was silent and Schlatt cleared his throat. Schlatt began to speak about something Wilbur somewhat cared to pay attention to, something with guns and fire and armies that made him frown. Tommy didn’t care for it, he stared and watched as Quackity nudged Tubbo over towards Techno who slotted his hand under Tubbo’s collar to keep him still. Even from tens of hundreds of feet away, Tommy could see his hands shaking and the unsealed burns on his skin shine. By the time the speech wrapped up, Techno nodded and began to guide Tubbo off stage. 

The plan was on.

As quick as they could, Wilbur led Tommy to the woods that would bring them back to the cabin where Niki awaited their arrival with potions and other healing things she’d basically forced Philza to stay back with her to make. They could hear the footfalls of two and Tommy quickly grabbed some cloaks from the small moss patch they’d left some supplies in. He tossed one to Wilbur and fumbled with his as Techno rounded the corner with legitimate fear in his eyes.

“Get him and go! Schlatt’s behind.” He said sharply, basically tossing Tubbo to Wilbur. The older boy caught him and immediately yanked him into a hug, thanking whatever gods were above that Tubbo was okay. Tommy threw his own cloak on in the meantime, trying to blink back the stinging tears of relief.

Until; “Chief General.”

Shit.

“President Schlatt.” Technoblade turned and Wilbur threw his hood up, trying to block his face with the dark yellow fabric. With a nod, Tommy threw his own up and quickly rushed over to stand in front of Tubbo and Wilbur and held out a small sword in contrast to the large one Techno rested his hand on.

“What is the meaning of this..? You are one of my highest-ranking officers and you betray me by bringing our secretary back?” He snarled, his yellow eyes glinting, “you think I’m stupid, don’t you?”

“I don’t think you’re stupid, sir. I think you’re a little bit too alcoholically preoccupied and too abusive.” Techno stands his ground, eyes narrowing beneath his mask and Schlatt laughs. His head throws back and he caws to the sky, he steps close to Technoblade, who draws his sword with a grit of his teeth.

“Stay back.”

“Or what?” Schlatt grins and before Techno can respond he lunges and manages to scratch Techno’s wrist. Tommy curses and shoves the two behind him back.

“He’s gonna start mind-controlling him, we have to run!” Tommy shouted, his head pounding as the smell of fire and copper filled his nose. 

“Tubbo? Tubbo come on!” Wilbur yanked back on Tubbo’s arm and pulled him away as Tommy turned back in time to see Techno pull his sword back ready to strike. In a panic, Tommy jumped in front of the others and screamed,

“Techno-Ack!” Tommy winced, his hands gripping the wrists that held the netherite blade that had been shoved in his stomach. 

“Tommy! T-Tommy! No!” Tubbo screamed, grabbing into Wilbur’s sleeves as he was tugged back into the woods. After a second, Tommy coughed, watching crimson liquid splatter out of his mouth and it warmed his chin as it coated the skin. It didn’t hurt yet, he pondered, he could feel the metal warming against his torn flesh,

“Again!” Schlatt screamed, grinning from ear to ear, but his Piglin puppet didn’t move. He kept his ears pinned towards Tommy, his eyes trained on him as the boy’s blood coated his hands. There was something that made him snap back out of Schlatt’s control, the scent of Tommy’s blood was strange… it was fiery and familiar. The Piglin inside Techno snarled at the scent, it smelled home, why was Tommy’s blood smelling like home? He just got angrier with the confusion. 

Tommy wasn’t from the Nether… was he?

“No,” Techno growled, the Piglin instinct inside of him screamed to kill Schlatt right then and now. It shouted at him, saying someone hurt his family and that person had to pay. He’d hurt his brother, no, someone had  _ made _ him hurt his brother. With gritted teeth he closed his eyes and instead of ripping the sword out of Tommy’s torso, he let go of it.

“I said again!” Schlatt screeched, huffing as he stomped. He was letting his animalistic nature take over, he was dangerous. Techno needed to get everyone to safety. Crying, Tubbo screamed Tommy’s name over and over. The aforementioned blonde's blue eyes flickered past his attacker's shoulder at his best friend, struggling to force a small grin on his face. With the president's eyes staring into his back, Techno blinked his eyes open and guided his younger brother to the ground, gently setting his back against a nearby tree. The netherite armor he wore clinked as he held a hand up to Tommy;  _ don’t move, _ it said without words.

Techno’s mind raced as he pieced together everything he knew, the voice in the back of his mind shouting facts to him. It was common knowledge that everyone in this world had more than one life. Humans had three, shapeshifters had five, the fae had ten, and demons and angels had fifteen. Technoblade knew he only had three left, but it wasn’t his lives that mattered right now. It was Schlatt’s.

The ram wasn’t liked very much as a president, and most of the state guards knew there’d been at least three assassination attempts. But how many had successfully taken a life? He wasn’t sure.

His hand glided towards his crossbow and he took a slow breath. He knew he couldn’t let his Piglin tendencies take over now, Philza had trained him to not act on instinct but calculations. So what could he calculate here?

If he took one of Schlatt’s lives, he had twenty-four hours.

Twenty-four hours to get Quackity and other rebellious guards out of Manburg. Twenty-four hours to get supplies from the city's traitorous king, Eret, and possibly bring Eret and Fundy with him. Twenty-four hours to get everyone coming with him to a safe house he’d made after the festival. Twenty-four hours to collect as many people as he could for a coup, to start some sort of uprising against the government. Twenty-four hours to do so much, he’d have to stay awake for all of those twenty-four hours, not that he ever really slept anyway.

There was a thump as Tubbo ripped himself out of Wilbur's grip and fell onto his knees in a scream-sobbing mess. Hastily, Wilbur stumbled to an upright position and scrambled forward, his body moving stiffly as it shook off the magic from the president's hold. Without wasting a second, Techno spun on his heel and knee in front of his brother. His tusks glinted in the lamplight as he ducked and raised his shield to block Schlatt’s view as he sharply grabbed his pre-loaded crossbow on the right side of his body. Tommy reached out, a soft tug on his sleeve to let him know he was still there and still awake, a soft tug that gave Techno all the information he needed to know.

He would have twenty-four hours…

_ Click. _

… staring now.

The firework shot off and immediately Techno could feel warmth splatter against his exposed skin. It soaked through his uniform and the smell of burning… everything, filled his senses. He closed his eyes tightly and shook off the feeling in his arms. This was no time to let his instinctive side take over, he had to breathe, and he had to move on. Turning sharply he slipped his crossbow back into its holster and lifted Tommy. Wilbur rushed over and took the blonde from Techno while the Piglin helped Tubbo to his feet by his arm before he shouted,

“Get back to the cabin! Go!”


End file.
